A child
by thaliethalou2
Summary: Christmas Time. Some children have written a letter to the Hero they want to spend time with. Too bad for Jane: she chooses the wrong letter. A letter written by a child who isn't who he seems to be ...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Chapter Text**

"Crap ! I'm late !"  
Jane starts to run down the street.  
Her car out. No taxi. No signal for her mobile phone.  
Hard luck !  
She hates being late.  
Specially when she has an appointment with a little boy (or girl ? because she hasn't managed to read the signature: Caty ? Luke ? )

While running, she thinks of Tony's idea.  
A great idea indeed.  
Even if he doesn't want to be seen as the originator (he's too fond of his image of selfish megalomaniac ! ).  
He has proposed a sort of "competition" for Christmas : children were encouraged to write a letter to the Avenger they want to spend time with.  
A lot of letters have been sent and each one was read conscientiously.

Tony has chosen a little Léa , who likes creating and dreams of flying.  
Thor was touched by Eva who is bullied at school and wants to learn how to fight.  
Natasha has preferred a teen called Lukas who is very intellectual and loves russian literature.  
Captain America has picked Tom, who is involved in humanitarian jobs.  
Hawkeye has selected Sam, who is environmentalist.

Surprisingly, Jane has received letters too.  
And yet she's not an Avenger.  
She was moved to tears by a short letter written by an orphan.  
Who has lost his family in a dramatic way.  
Like her.  
Who loves stars and knowledge.  
Like her.  
Who feels alone and misunderstood.  
Like her sometimes.

Avenger's tower. At last !  
Jane runs into the building and stops abruptly.  
Red cheeks. Breathless. Unkempt.  
The hall is desert.  
Damned ! They have all gone away.  
She feels miserable and stupid.  
"You're late", a little voice says.  
What a relief ! "Her" child is still there !  
"I'm so sorry", she babbles, "mechanical problems...please forgive me ! Thank God, you have waited for me ... Come nearer, I'm dying to meet you !"  
The child obeys and shows himself.  
Jane startles with surprise.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Chapter Text**

The child looks like an angel: small, a tiny face, curly blond hair.  
But his eyes are dark with rage.  
A demon under the guise of an angel.

"You said you were dying to see me ...Liar ! ", he snaps, " if you wanted so much to meet me, you wouldn't be late !"  
Jane bites her lips. What a great initial contact !  
She kneels down for her to be at the same height and looks at him straight in the eyes.  
"I didn't lie, I swear it. Can you forgive me ? "  
He crosses his arms and says suspiciously.  
"Don't disappoint me again."  
She flashes him a confident smile. Try again.  
"Hello, I'm Jane. Nice to meet you."  
She extends her hand.  
He hesitates and then shakes hers.  
"I'm Luke", he whispers reluctantly.

She forces herself to be cheerful.  
"Lovely name ! Let's go then."  
He stays still and frowns.  
"What do you have organized for today ?"  
"First, lunch for us to get to know each other better", Jane explains, "and then I will show you my laboratory."  
"Not terrible", he sighs, "quite boring."  
The astrophysicist feels discouraged by his negative attitude. She didn't think it would be so difficult to deal with a child.

"Hey, stop dreaming and hurry up", Luke shouts, " we have already lost so much time !"  
He looks at her sardonically.  
"If you had been on time ..."  
Jane rolls her eyes .  
This boy will be the end of her.


	3. Chapter 3

The worst lunch of her life.  
She has chosen many subjects (family, hobbies, school...). But each time, Luke answers in a laconic way.  
"Yes". "No". "I don't know".  
The conversation has never really started.

Sipping her coffee, Jane glances at him. He's eating a chocolate cake with chantilly cream, without saying a word.  
He has built such a strong protection around him and for now, she hasn't managed to break his barrier.  
She feels like the Prince Charming who tries to go through all the thorns and bramble which protect the Sleeping Beauty's castle.

No surrender.  
She tries one more time.  
"Is there a little girl you fancy ?"  
"No".  
Failure again.  
She can't help smiling. Better laugh than cry.

He stops eating and looks at her sharply.  
"Do you mock me ?"  
What ? She startles.  
"No, no, I don't. It's the situation ...it's weird, don't you think ?"  
He sends her a cold smile.  
"The weirdest thing is your relationship with Thor. Why has he felt in love with a so common woman like you ?"  
She clenches her fists under the table.  
What a nasty comment !

And suddenly, she knows how to react.  
She leans forwards and whispers in confidence.  
"My strength is my apparent weakness. People underestimate me ...but at the end, I win."  
She dives her index finger in his chantilly cream.  
"Yum, delicious !", she sighs in a exaggerated delight.  
Luke looks dumstruck.  
"Have you just stolen a part of my dessert ?", he asks incredulously.  
"And twice !", she challenges him, plunging her finger in his chantilly again.  
He freezes. Is he going to throw his cake at her ?

Not at all.  
He grins broadly and his eyes are sparkling.  
He likes her childish action !  
He moves his plate towards her.  
"Share it with me, please."  
At last.  
The defensive wall is cracked.

When their dessert is finished, Luke jumps on his feet.  
"Let's go to your laboratory. I really want to see it."  
She examines his face, searching a hint of irony.  
There is none.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Chapter Text**

The taciturn child is definitively gone.  
Luke shows a real interest in Jane's work, asking her many questions.  
At first, the astrophysicist tries to make her explanations less complex. But she soon talks to him peer to peer, forgetting she's talking to a child.  
His comments are so pertinent, so relevant ! What a joy to debate, to exchange ideas !  
She loves Thor, but she must admit that he doesn't give her the intellectual stimulation she craves for. She misses so much a brillant conversation...

5 o'clock.  
Oops !  
Luke may have a mature mind, he's still a child.  
Jane takes him to the restroom, for him to eat a snack.  
The room's empty.  
Phew !  
The boy shoots her a glance.  
"Do you get along well with the other scientists ? "  
She blushes.  
How can she tell him she's hardly accepted by her co-workers ? Such a fucking man's world !  
"I don't see them much", she sighs, "I'm afraid I'm a bit misanthropic."  
He smiles.  
"Unbelievable ! I should learn you how to lie."  
"You won't succeed", she laughs heartily, "Pokerface is not for me ! "

Suddenly the door is pushed open.  
One of her colleagues comes into the room.  
Shit.  
Peter Browning.  
Full of scorn. Arrogant.  
"Hey, Foster, where do you think you are ?", he shouts angrily, "in a playground ?"  
He puts his notes on the table and pours a cup of coffee for himself...without asking Jane if she wants one.  
He mumbles.  
"Women don't know where their proper place is. They should stay at home, cooking, cleaning up and taking care of children."  
She wants to react vivaciously, but Luke quickly catches her wrist.  
"Calm down", he whispers, "remember what you said about your apparent weakness. "  
He winks at her.  
"Ready for a trick ?"  
She squeezes his hand.  
Let's have fun !

Luke bounces around Peter.  
"Sir, please, tell me about your research ! What do you study ? Tell me, please !"  
The scientist nearly drops his cup.  
He puts it on the table, near his notes, and roughly pushes the child with his hand.  
"Clear off, bratt !"  
Luke steps back and sulkers.  
"You're a bad man. I don't like you. I keep your pass."  
Peter grows pale when he realized that his pass is no more in his pocket.  
"Stupid child", he snaps, it's mine ! Give it back to me !"  
He attempts to snatch the pass out of Luke's hand.  
Vainly.  
Luke runs away, shaking the pass like a bullfighter shakes his muleta.  
Jane weeps with mirth while watching Peter who tries desperately to catch the child.

Time to death blow !  
The little pickpocket tosses the pass near Peter's notes.  
Peter runs furiously to the table.  
He doesn't notice that Luke has stretched one of his legs.  
The boy trips him, and Peter stumbles.  
The man tries to hold himself back.  
And fails.  
He falls on the table.  
Heavily.  
Cup, coffee, pass, notes...are thrown on the floor in a deafening noise.  
"Peter !" , Jane scolds, "where do you think you are ? In a playground ?"  
Luke and Jane go out of the room, laughing hard.  
Hand in hand.


	5. Chapter 5

While drawing, he lets his mind wander.  
He wanted to drive her nuts. Just a trick.  
He wanted to laugh at her.  
Instead he laughed WITH her.  
His plan's thwarted.  
This mortal is a witch.  
She has succeeded in taming him.  
He is tamed...but not subdued.  
Or is he ?

He hears Jane coming back and he hides his drawing under his jacket.  
She flashes him a smile.  
"Ready for your surprise ?"  
A surprise ?  
She laughs with all her heart.  
"Close your eyes and don't cheat !"  
Really ? Does she wants to teach him to play fair ?  
He smiles ironically.  
But he obeys, sliding his hand in hers.  
A witch.  
Definitively.

The planetarium.  
Just for them both.  
Cuddling against each other, they're watching stars.  
Jane gently strokes his hair.  
"I believe that my parents see me from above and protect me."  
"Jane", he whispers, "do you think that my mother can see me too ?"  
She holds him tightly.  
"Of course, love. "  
"You don't know me", he sighs bitterly, " I behaved so badly in the past."  
She has the impression that he's crying, but the darkness hides his face.  
"Shh, my dear. Life's made of choices. You will improve yourself and make your mother proud , I assure you."  
Is she right ?  
No damnation ?  
Will he be redeemed ?

They're walking in silence. They arrive to Stark's tower.  
All to soon.  
Time to say goodbye. But neither talks.  
"Thank you" ? "Too sad it's over " ? Too banal . Silence better.  
He gives her a folded paper.  
"Please, open it when I will be gone."  
He leaves with a hesitant step.  
When she opens his paper, she finds a beautiful drawing of herself, in black and white, smiling among stars.


	6. Chapter 6

Like a cockfight.  
"Léa is the most incredible girl I've ever met", Tony says in a categorical tone.  
" But Eva is the cuttiest little girl I've ever seen", Thor replies, smiling with tenderness.  
"Hey guys", Pepper laughs, "stop this silly competition ! Since the beginning of the dinner, Jane has been unable to get a word in edgeways !"  
Tony bows and kisses Pepper's hand.  
"Sorry love", he gestures to his guest, "Jane, please, tell us what you did with Luke. We're listening to you."  
Jane chews her lip, wondering how to put words to what she has shared with the boy.  
"Well, we talked. A lot" ,she explains flatly, "and we watched the stars".

Silence.  
Tony's the first to react.  
"Stars...there were stars in Léa's eyes after our flight. Thanks to me, she has realised her dream: flying."  
Thor doesn't want to back off.  
"But thanks to me, Eva has had more than a dream fulfilled: she has learnt how to defend herself and will never be mistrated again at school."  
Pepper gives Jane a knowing wink.  
Useless to get them to listen to reason !  
"Come with me", Pepper whispers, "I want to show you something ."

Pepper takes her best friend to Tony's laboratory.  
"Look", she says with a shy smile,"this is Tony's new project."  
Jane grins broadly.  
"Is it what I believe it is ?...A cradle ?"  
Pepper nods and Jane flies into her arms.  
"Fantastic, dearest ! Are you already pregnant ?"  
Pepper shakes her head, still smiling timidly.  
"Not yet. But I have stopped my pill. Spending time with Léa made Tony realised that he's ready to start a family."

"These children are incredible", Jane muses aloud,"they have brought us so much !"  
She adds pensively.  
"Léa has opened Tony's eyes and Luke has changed my life as well."  
Pepper looks at her with attention.  
"Do you mean that you want to have a baby too ?"  
She can't help but lets loose a couple of danse steps.  
"It would be fun if we were pregnant at the same time, don't you think ?"  
Jane clears her throat and keeps silent.  
A baby is the recognition of a true love.  
Is Thor her other half ?  
As Tony is for Pepper ?

A few hours later, back to their flat, Jane notices immediately that Thor wants to tell her something.  
He's running his hand through his hair and is looking awkward.  
"Jane", he mumbles,"this child...Eva...Or maybe it's Christmas Spirit..."  
He fumbles for words.  
"I have understood that family is essential..."  
Jane freezes.  
Oh my god.  
Does he dream of a family life, just like Tony ?  
She holds her breath, waiting for him to speak.  
"Would you mind inviting my brother for Christmas Eve dinner ?"


	7. Chapter 7

She was so eased that Thor didn't want to have a baby, that she said yes to what he asked.  
Straight away.  
And then she regreted.  
Christmas Eve dinner...with Loki ? ...with this dangerous megalomaniac ?

But she was a fool.  
No need to worry.  
Since Loki has arrived, he has behaved...like a true gentleman.  
Polite, charming and witty.  
While hearing their entertaining anecdotes about their childhood, she knows now that it was a good idea.  
Really.  
Thor is beaming with joy.

Jane smiles fondly.  
"You complete each other perfectly well...like the Yin and the Yang."  
Thor nods.  
"Odin has taught me how to fight. And mother has taught Loki how to use magic."  
Jane smiles gently.  
"The warrior and the sorcerer".  
"Not only a wizard", Thor says proudly," Loki can write poetry, paint, draw ..."  
He leans towards his brother .  
"Mother always kept the drawing you made of her. Preciously."  
"Did she ?", Loki asks with emotion.

Are there tears in his eyes ?  
Jane changes the subject immediately, for him to get a grip on himself.  
"Please Loki, tell me how you can transform yourself."  
He sends her a "thank you smile".  
"Easy: it's just an illusion. My body doesn't really change".  
She frowns, pondering on what he said.  
"Not like Bruce Banner so. Unlike you, he has a real mutation."  
Thor bursts out of laugh.  
"Do you remember the Hulk, brother ? He gave you a sound thrashing, didn't he ?"  
Loki makes a face and Jane startles.  
Has he just mumbled the word "Revenge" ?

One more time, she tries to divert attention.  
"There's a man who should be beaten by the Hulk. A nasty scientist who works with me..."  
"I know him, Loki says mechanically, Peter Browning."  
Jane gasps.  
How ?...  
She catches Loki's eyes and what she reads in his face confirms what she has just understood.  
Fucking bastard.  
Thor, unaware of the tension, keeps on babling.  
But Jane doesn't listen to him anymore.  
Hiding her wrath, she asks calmly.  
"Loki, please, come and help me in the kitchen to prepare the dessert."

She's going to kill this git.


	8. Chapter 8

As soon as Jane's in the kitchen, she lets her anger flares up.  
"You...You're the most..."  
He cuts her off.  
"Unpredictable ? Incredible ? Wonderful ?"  
She slaps him right in the face.  
He keeps on smiling.  
"Again ! Why don't you break this bad habit ?"  
She lifts her chin.  
"You totally deserve it, you bastard."  
"Tsk, tsk, miss. Language please ", he chuckles. "It was just an innocent trick. Have you lost your sense of humor ?"

She pokes him in the chest.  
"You fooled me. You played with my feelings."  
"Believe it or not, but I was honest." His gaze bore into hers. " Specially in the planetarium."  
She snorts.  
"Don't make me laugh. You're the God of Mischief."  
He sends her a pensive look.  
"So you lied when you talked about redemption and new lease on life."  
She shakes her head vehemently.  
"I didn't. I was talking to Luke, not to you."  
His tone becomes sharp.  
"Do you mean that Truth is different from one person to another ? Rather devious, don't you think ?"  
She crosses her arms.  
"Don't switch roles. You're the one who pretended to be someone he wasn't."  
"And you're the one who hide your fiery character behind a false softness", he snaps back.

Enough !  
She pushes him against the sink.  
"Listen carefully, Loki, " she hisses, " don't push me to the limit. I warn you: do stay away from me."  
He cocks an eyebrow.  
"You threaten me ?". He bows mockingly. "I beg your pity, miss Foster, allow me not to go without dessert."  
He takes the Christmas pudding and slides out of the room.  
Jane shivers with rage.  
What an infuriating man !

After the meal, Thor stands up.  
"Time for gifts", he says emphatically.  
A perfume for Thor. Gold jewellery for Jane.  
Loki receives a silk scarf.  
'Lovely", Thor nods, " it suits you."  
"And it's very practical if someone wants to strangle you", Jane mumbles.  
Loki hears her comment and he winks at her.  
"I've got something for you as well."

He gives Thor a little envelope. Thor opens it.  
"A key ?", he asks perplexly.  
Loki waves his hand.  
"The key of a chalet I have hired in Colorado. On New Year's Eve, I have invited Fandral, Hogun, Volstagg, Sif ...Do you want to join us, brother, like in the good old days ?"  
Bursting roar.  
Thor runs to Loki and gives him a big hug.  
"Of course, brother !", he shouts of joy, "we will come, it will be fantastic !"

Loki sends Jane a derisive look.  
She clenchs her fists helplessly.

Loki: 1. Jane: 0.


	9. Chapter 9

"Stop pacing, Jane, you make me dizzy !"  
Jane throws herself down onto the sofa.  
"Sorry, Pepper. But Loki has a knack for getting on my nerves."  
"I don't understand why you're so angry", Pepper says pensively, "Ok, he pretended to be a child, but he didn't hurt you. Plus, he protected you from your nasty colleague."

Jane jumps on her feet.  
"I can't believe it ! Do you really try to defend him ?"  
Pepper shakes her head gently.  
"No, I don't. But it needs to be put in perspective."  
The astrophysicist begins to pace the room again.  
"And the chalet he has hired... I'm sure he has something in the back of his mind. He's plotting a dirty trick, I assure you !"  
Pepper rolls her eyes.  
"Dear, you're paranoid ! Thor has lost his mother. Spending time with his brother and his friends will offer him solace."

Speaking of the devil ...Thor comes into the room.  
"Hello, Pepper, nice to see you." He pecks her on the cheek ."I just come and get my credit card. I need to buy a ski jacket and ski pants. I can't ski, but I will learn."  
Pepper smiles a bit.  
"I can hardly imagine you and the Warriors Three skiing."  
Thor responds in a disappointing tone.  
"They won't come unfortunately."

"Wait ! Do you mean that our stay in Colorado falls through ?", Jane asks, full of hope.  
"Of course not", Thor sends her a genuine smile, " Sif will be there fortunately."  
Jane makes a face.  
"Yeah. Fortunately."  
Pepper hides a smile, but Thor misses Jane's irony.  
"I haven't seen her for ages. We have a lot of time to make up !"  
He waves to Pepper.  
"Say hello to Tony ! See you soon ."  
And Thor takes his leave.

"Ah Ah", Jane gestures with energy, "I knew it ! Loki's mischievous plan is discovered !"  
Pepper sighs heavily.  
"What plan, dearest ?"  
"Split my couple."Jane grinds her teeth. "Thor in love with Sif. Leaving me alone, totally ruined."  
Pepper shrugs.  
"Calm down, honey, no danger, loves you and..."

Jane cuts her off.  
"Come on, Pepper", she puts her coat on, "let's go shopping."  
"Shopping ?" Pepper goggles at her friend. "But you hate shopping !"  
"Special case . I need a stunning dress." Jane adds with a devious smile. "Loki will be on his knees."

What ?  
Pepper frowns.  
She doesn't like it.  
Not at all.


	10. Chapter 10

Jane gazes through the window.  
Thor and Sif are fighting for fun. The light Goddess has the advantage over the God of Thunder, who's sinking in the snow.  
Jane sighs.  
How compete with a so gorgeous and strong rival ?  
Since they have arrived in Colorado, Thor has spent a lot of time with Sif, which has made Jane angry.  
Plus, Loki has enjoyed himself to add fuel to the flames, making Jane even more aggressive.

She sighs again.  
Is the game worth the candle ? She isn't sure that she really wants to fight for Thor's love.  
Loki, who's reading near the fire, misunderstands her reaction.  
"Lovely couple, don't you think, Jane ?", he purrs.  
"Shut up, Iago", Jane snaps.  
Loki chuckles.  
He hasn't missed the Shakespearian allusion. He loves teasing her, and their battle of wits entertains him a lot.

Suddenly Jane startles.  
It has begun to snow. Some snowflakes flutter about .  
She smiles fondly. She remembers when she was a little girl, playing in the snow with her mom and dad.  
Making a snowman.  
Going sledging.  
Laughing together.  
Innocent and happy time ...  
What would they say , if they could see her now, jealous and sorehead ?  
Such negative feelings.  
She can barely recognize herself.

She shakes herself up.  
Jane, move on !  
She grins and on impulse, she opens the window energetically.  
She jumps outside, shouting:  
" Snowball fight ! Sif, stay by my side ! Women against Men !"

She takes them off guard.  
At first, Sif and Thor don't move.  
Yeah, technically Thor is not a man. Besides, Asgardians warriors are far above this childish game, aren't they ?  
But they're overwhelmed by Jane's enthusiasm.  
And screams of joy soon resound in the air.

Loki, who has left his book, is watching them from the window, totally aback.  
Thor, covered by snow, gestures towards him.  
"Come on, brother, I need help !"  
Loki doesn't wait long. As Jane did, he jumps out of the window.  
"Attack !"

The battle has been fierce, but at last, the women beg for mercy.  
Jane laughs so hard that she can't even throw a mere snowball.  
Thor says emphatically.  
"I declare Odinson brothers the winners !"

Loki stares at Jane.  
Her red cheeks. Her sparkling eyes. Her broad smile. Her long brown hair shining with the snow.  
"You're wrong, brother", he whispers, "Jane wins."


	11. Chapter 11

For the last day of the year, Jane has decided to teach the three Asgardians how to ski.

"See ! He has fallen again !", Loki says triumphantly, "Sif, you owe me 5 ..."  
He's cut off by Jane, who has just joined them at the bottom of the ski hill.  
"What ?", she frowns, " Don't tell me you have placed a bet on Thor's falls !"  
Sif looks away, whereas Loki grins shamelessly.  
"Of course ! On skis and without his hammer, the God of Thunder is rather pathetic."

Jane glares at him.  
"Don't you remember that he's a beginner ?"  
"So are we", Sif says flatly.  
Jane rolls her eyes.  
"As you are both so gifted, why don't you try a piste more difficult ? I will stay here with Thor."  
"Why not, indeed ?", Loki nods, pretending not to notice her sarcasm. "Ready to follow me, Sif ?"  
The goddess lifts her chin.  
"I'm in charge." She gestures toward the chairlift. "Let's try this strange thing !"  
"Enjoy yourselves and be careful !", Jane says in a protective tone.  
"Yes mother !", Loki winks at her, "and good luck with your apprentice !"

She watches them sliding away graciously.  
And then she looks at Thor : the God is still trying to get back on his feet.  
She sighs.  
She needs more than luck.

But Jane is tenacious. It takes her several hours but in the end, Thor manages to ski down without falling.  
Sif and Loki , who have come back, don't believe their eyes.  
"I'm impressed", Loki bows, "Jane, you have done a wonderful job !"  
Sif smiles at Thor.  
"Well done, Thor !"  
The God is beaming with joy.  
"Stay here. I 'm going to set down the piste and you will see that I have made great progress !"

Schuss !  
Thor begins to slide.  
More and more quickly.  
He descends the slope at top speed.  
He tries to slow down.  
And fails.

"Look out !"  
Sif jumps aside.  
Incapable of moving, Jane seems hypnotized.  
Loki dives to protect her from the impact.  
Too late !  
As a cannonball, Thor hits Jane with full force.  
She's thrown away violently.

The three Asgardians run toward her.  
"Jane, where does it hurt ?" Sif asks in concern.  
The tiny woman makes a face, trying to be brave.  
"All over. "  
Loki hisses at his brother.  
"You're oaf ! You're a public danger !"

While Thor wrings his hands together in despair, Sif and Loki deal with the situation.  
The goddess calls the rescue services with Jane's mobile phone and Loki puts Jane in the recovery position.  
Kneeling beside her, Loki caresses her hair gently and keeps on speaking to her in a soft tone, until the arrival of the ski patrol member.

"Who wants to escort her to the hospital ?", a first aider asks.  
"I will", Loki answers categorically.  
Sif sends him a pensive look, but says nothing.


	12. Chapter 12

Jane opens her eyes.  
Soft lightening.  
Quiet room.  
Where is she ?  
She tries to sit up straight.  
Ouch !  
Suddenly she remembers everything. Thor hitting her as a cannonball. The hospital.

"Awake . At last !", a voice says.  
Loki gets up from the armchair in which he was sitting and comes closer.  
"Hello, Sleeping Beauty ! How do you feel ?", he asks nonchalantly.  
She sighs.  
"As if I have been trampled by a herd of elephants."  
He looks amused.  
"Poor Thor ! Not a flattering comparison."

She giggles and immediately makes a painful face.  
"Don't make me laugh ! It hurts !"  
He leans against the headboard.  
"Don't complain. Much Ado About Nothing."  
He pauses, making sure she notices the Shakespearian allusion.  
"Bruises. But nothing 's broken."

"I remind you that her left ankle is sprained and she needs to rest.", a nurse says categorically, coming into the room.  
She pushes her trolley near the bed and puts a meal tray on the bedside table.  
She whispers in Jane's ear.  
"I assure you, honey, that his coolness is just a mask. You must have seen him, anxious, pacing up and down, waiting for the results of your medical examination."  
Jane glances at him.  
Did he really worry about her ?

Before leaving, the nurse warns Loki.  
"Sir, since it's New Year 's Eve, you can stay with her by midnight. Exceptionally. But no later than midnight, ok ?"  
She waves her hand.  
"See you soon, love birds !"  
"We are not ...", Loki and Jane protest simultaneously.  
But she 's already gone, pushing her trolley in another room.

"Well, I'm afraid it's true", Jane mumbles.  
"Oh ? Is it ?", Loki purrs.  
His eyes sparkle playfully.  
She blushes.  
"I mean... she's right, it's New Year's Eve. And look where we are ..."  
She adds, half - jokingly.  
"Too bad ! I have bought such a nice dress for tonight !"

He sits on the bed.  
"Even in this ugly ...thing", he shows her the nightgown lent by the hospital, "you are beautiful."  
She smiles a bit.  
"That's why you are called The God of Lies."  
He hooks a finger under her chin for her to look at him.  
"Do you need a proof, my little scientist ?", he asks in a seducing tone.

Jane's mind becomes totally blank.  
Is he flirting with her ?  
She can't speak nor move.  
He's so close...  
Is he going to kiss her ?  
He ghosts over her lips.  
"Cavalry. On time. Always", he whispers.  
He gets up graciously and takes a few steps back.

As Thor and Sif slide in the room with conspiratorial faces, Jane must admit that she isn't as relieved as she should be.


	13. Chapter 13

"Like snake". Thor says proudly. "Nobody has seen us."  
"So unlike you, brother" (1) , Loki snorts.  
"Shut up, Loki !", Sif frowns.

She shows Jane the basket she's carrying.  
"Room service ! Specially for you !"  
Jane flashes her a smile.  
"So adorable ! I'm sure that the meals you've brought are far more delicious...", the scientist glances at the tray on the bedside table, " than the hospital's !"

Thor comes near Jane.  
"How do you feel, love ?", he asks worriedly.  
"One of her ankle is gravely sprained, she's got many many bruises all over her body. She suffers a lot", Loki answers emphatically. "And your own fault !".  
"Shut up, Loki !", Jane snaps.

She catches Thor's hand, forcing him to sit on the bed.  
"Don't listen to him, Thor. I'm fine, really."  
"And I'm said to be the God of Lies !", Loki mumbles.  
"Shut up, Loki !", both Sif and Jane protest in exasperation.  
"Since everyone is against me", Loki pouts, "I won't speak anymore."

Thor rolls his eyes.  
"Don't be a child, Loki."  
Jane can't help smiling.  
"You don't know just how right you are !"  
Sif cocks an eyebrow.  
"What do you mean ? Do tell !"  
Jane hesitates. Then she shrugs. Why not, after all ?

"You are aware of Tony's idea..."  
"Yes", Sif nods impatiently, "go on !"  
Jane doesn't beat about the bush.  
"The child I spent time with ...was in fact Loki."  
"What ?"  
Sif and Thor are in shock.

Thor, clenching his fists, rumbles.  
"I assure you, brother, if you ..."  
Sif cuts him off.  
"Did you have a hard time ?", she asks with curiosity, "what did he do ? Did he ruin your lab ? Did he steal your research ?"  
"No !", Jane shakes her head, "Absolutely not ! He just visited the lab and studied our technology."

Half-truth of course, but she doesn't want to talk about the planetarium nor the drawing.  
Too personal.  
Loki leans toward her and whispers.  
"Truth is in what we hide, not in what we say."  
They exchange a knowing look.

Sif seems perplexed.  
"No trick ? Tsk tsk... Loki, you've lost your touch !"  
"Do you really want to check this theory, dear Sif ?", he says suavely. "A new hair cut, perhaps ?"  
The goddess runs her hand through her hair. She regrets even now her golden hair (2).  
She shoots him a glare.  
"Try and you'll see my true colors !"

Ringstone.  
A timely diversion.  
Jane stretches her arm, grimacing (it hurts !) and takes her cell-phone on the bedside table. Silently she reads the text message.  
"My period was late. Pregnancy test. Positive. Yes !"

Jane grins broadly. She's so happy for Pepper and Tony !  
She watches Thor and suddenly she makes up her mind.  
Time to start a new life.  
And when Thor shares with her the "New Year's kiss", she knows deep inside her that she has taken the right decision.

 **Notes:**

1) Riposte from "Thor 2" (the escape). I adore this scene !  
2) A trick of Loki (legend).


	14. Chapter 14

Leaving Thor was tough.  
But necessary.  
The link between them was more friendship than love.  
Walking through the baby department, Jane remembers the last 9 months.  
The one who was afraid of the separation was the one who broke up.  
How ironic.  
She smiles a bit. It seems (Tony was unable to hold his tongue !) that Thor's despair didn't last long ...thanks to Sif.  
But Jane isn't jealous.  
A lovely couple, Loki was right.

Loki ...Where is he ?  
She hasn't seen him for months.  
Since New Year's Eve, to be precise.  
He disappeared without a word.  
Without saying her goodbye.

Pepper interrupts her train of thoughts.  
"Jane, look what I've found !"  
She gives her an enormous teddy bear.  
"Isn't it cute ?"  
The small scientist almost disappears behind it.  
"I'd rather say, it's bulky !", she says in a muffled voice.  
But Pepper doesn't listen to her.  
"Wait for me, I'm going to ask the sales assistant, if he's got a bigger one."  
A...bigger ?  
Jane grins.  
Pepper has been changed by pregnancy.  
Definitively a touch of craziness.

"A nice substitute for Thor. Craving for hugs and affection ?"  
She would have recognized this voice in a thousand.  
She turns around, pressing the bear tightly.  
Loki.  
Still charming.  
But his eyes are cold and he doesn't smile.  
Jane clears her throat, feeling uncomfortable.  
Why does he look so icy ?  
"Hello, Loki. I haven't seen you for ages", she says flatly. "Where have you been ?"  
"Here and there", he answers evasively. "I came back in town yesterday."

Deafening silence.  
Why does he not rekindle the conversation ?  
She takes the plunge.  
Bravely.  
"Do you want to have a drink with me ?"  
"Why ?", he snaps."A desire to tell how marvellous your life is ? Or to show me that you bask in bliss ?"  
"Stop yelling at me", Jane frowns, "It is spoken from the heart."  
"I don't need your pity", he shouts, "I'm perfectly happy on my own."

"Hey ! What happens ? I can hear you at the other side of the shop !"  
Loki bows.  
"Forgive my rudeness, Miss Potts."  
He glances at her round belly.  
"Pregnant as well, I see." His lips curl in a smirk. "The Avengers have been efficient."  
Pepper sends him a perplexed look.  
"What do you mean ? Is Sif pregnant ?"  
It's Loki's turn to look confused now.  
"Why are you speaking of Sif ?"

Suddenly he gasps and snatches the teddy bear out of Jane's hands, throwing it away.  
"You're not pregnant !", he hisses.  
"Of course I'm not", Jane answers in an outraged tone. " I broke up with Thor."  
"What ?", he cries out, "Why on earth did you not tell me about your split ?"  
"And how ?", Jane blows up. "I remind you that you have disappeared."  
She crosses her arms.  
"None your business anyway."

Loki catches her wrist and shakes her violently.  
"It is, stupid girl ! Are you so obtuse that you don't understand why I left ?"  
She frees herself and pokes him in the chest.  
"I don't allow you to insult me ! Let me guess..."  
She lifts her chin, challenging him.  
"You left ...because you're deeply misanthropic ? ...because you had the Universe to conquer ? ... because you're totally unpredictable ?"  
"Very funny", he comments in an acerbic tone," you have forgotten a reason: you, dear Jane, are utterly impossible."

Pepper is staring at them in amazement.  
Oh Oh ...Tony's lover puts her hand on her belly.  
"I'm sorry if I interrupt your enthralling conversation...but my waters have broken !"


	15. Chapter 15

Jane puts her cell phone in her pocket and sends Loki a questioning look.  
"A nurse told me that Stark and Miss Potts are still in the delivery room."  
Not really a lie. Half-Truth.  
But he needs to talk with Jane.

He clears his throat.  
"May I ...wait here with you ?"  
She nods and he sits down, facing her.  
They are alone in the waiting room.  
No eavesdropper. Fine. They can talk freely.

He rubs his hands nervously.  
Where to begin ?  
He isn't used to telling his sentiments.  
"Well", he sighs, "I owe you an explanation. About my departure."  
He glances at her. She's listening very carefully.  
No way out this time.

He takes a deep breath.  
"I left because watching your happiness hurt me."  
She frowns.  
"Do you mean that you couldn't stand watching me in a romantic relationship with your brother ?"  
"I'd rather say ...a relationship with someone who wasn't me", he corrects gently.

He leans toward her and catches her hand.  
"And later, when I thought that you were pregnant ...I was desperate...because Fate took you away from me. Inexorably. I have lost someone ...I care for. One more time."  
Care for ... A litotes. But Truth anyway.  
She squeezes his hand.  
"I'm fond of you as well, Loki."  
Neither of them uses the word "love".  
They both proceed with caution.

Loki hesitates now.  
If he asks her directly to go out with him, will she accept ?  
Being rejected frightens him.  
But he decides to run the risk.  
A calculated risk, of course.  
"How about a friendly bet ? If the baby's a girl, I will be your lab assistant for one day; and if the baby's a boy ..."  
He stops a few seconds, pretending not to know what to say.  
"...I will invite you out for dinner tonight."

He looks at her straight in the eye.  
Much to his relief, she nods.  
"It's a deal !"  
Suddenly she grins.  
"Look over there ! Tony is gesturing for us to join him."  
She jumps on her feet.  
"Come on ! I'm dying to see Pepper and the baby !"

Loki hides a triumphant smile.  
He knows already that the baby is a boy, the nurse told him so.  
He fools Jane ? No, he shapes his destiny.  
Their first date will be perfect.  
A gourmet restaurant ? A dinner by candlelight ?

Lost in his thoughts, he doesn't notice Jane's own smile.  
Yes, she knows that the dices were loaded: Tony sent her a text message to tell her that the baby's a boy.  
But nothing to complain about.  
Better let Loki think he settles the tempo.  
When you're in love with the God of Mischief, you must adapt, right ?

And for the first time in her life , she is convinced that, with Loki, she may eventually have ...a child.

 **Notes:**

The end !  
A big "Thank You" to those who read that fic !


End file.
